Scorose- Head boy and girl
by campbellsoup00
Summary: Hi this is a Scorose fanfic and I will be doing multiple chapters and all that, it isn't just one shots. Rose is head girl and Scorpius is head boy;) I know there are a lot of these, but their just too cute I couldn't resist.
1. Rose and Scorpius? Together? No way

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. except for Ellen and Jack, but they're very minor.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's kinda short and it's only my first one so please don't judge too harshly if you don't like it.**

 _First day of Year Seven!_ I thought in excitement as I stepped into King's Cross Station. Hugo bolted towards platform 9 ¾ while I stayed behind, talking to Mum and Dad. At the moment, I was being crushed between my parents' loving arms as they congratulated me on my latest achievement: I was Head Girl.

"Oh Rose!" my mother said, tears in her eyes. "We are just so proud of you! I hope you know that! We-" She was cut off by Ron, my father.

"Blimey, Hermione! Understatement of the year! Our daughter is Head Girl AND the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor! We're much more than proud!" He exclaimed in his rough, yet soothing voice. Meanwhile I just rolled my eyes and grinned up at my parents.

"Cheers!" I responded before stepping through the wall into Platform 9 ¾. A few moments later, I was nearly tackled by my cousin Lily.

"Rose! You will not believe what just happened! So Ellen told me just a few minutes ago that…" I grinned at my, as always, over enthusiastic cousin as she waffled on and on about the gossip that I wasn't interested in enough to find out myself. That was before I heard _his_ name. "...Scorpius.." I heard Lily say and suddenly I was listening.

"What?" I asked in a sudden curiosity. It wasn't because I _cared_ the least bit about that pain in the arse, but just that I….um… _Come on, Rose! Why do you care?! He's your rival!_

Lily grinned at me before responding with "Scorpius is dating Eleanor Zabini as of last week, when their family got together and also…" But I didn't care beyond that point. I just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Of course he's dating that little minx. He probably couldn't get anyone better.

"Come on, Lil. Lets just get on the train." I impatiently interrupted. I quickly said goodbye to all my family before bluntly boarding the train and sliding into a car with Albus, Lily, Hugo, Hugo's friend Jack, and Scorpius who, irritatingly enough, happened to be Albus' best friend.

The sweets trolley had just come by and everyone was silent, too busy eating to talk, when I brought up the topic that had been itching in the back of my mind since we got on the train. "So… Malfoy. I heard you found yourself a new bimbo, hmm?" I raised an eyebrow up at him with a teasing look on my face. To my surprise, though it really shouldn't have been, he laughed. He made a pitiful face and sarcastically sniffled.

"And.. I see that you're still single?" He said with an odd expression in his eyes. "At least _I_ can get myself a bimbo." He added cockily. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why I hate Scorpius Malfoy. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Puh-lease. I'd rather be single than date anyone who even slightly resembled Eleanor Zabini in anyway." I retorted and he just rolled his eyes and shrugged before turning back to Albus who was slowly shaking his head in amusement, like he knew something we didn't. This was how it always went between that little ferret and I. It was always this way and it always would be. I mean, even according to my dad, ferret runs in the family.

*flashback*

 _Little First-Year-Rose walked into Platform 9 ¾, a look of amazement on her face and_ Hogwarts: A History _, her new favorite book, clutched in her arms. Her eyes trailed to a boy with bleach blonde hair staring back at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back before dropping his eyes to the ground. She stared in confusion as he turned his back when her father pulled her aside and nodded to the boy's family that she now noticed was standing with him. "That is Scorpius Malfoy" Her father bent down and muttered to her, as if he didn't want mum to hear. "You make sure you beat him in EVERY test! His family is no mate of ours. Got it?" Rose thought she did. She nodded her head and he straightened up. "Well, the best of the British to you!" He grinned at her and she took one last glance at the Malfoy boy before swearing to avoid him at all costs._

*back to now*

"ROSE!" I jumped as I was jolted out of my memories by Lily shouting my name. I looked at her in bafflement, my expression reading _what-the-bloody-hell-was-that-for?!_ She just laughed and shook her head in mild amusement. "Where do you go?" She asked and I just shrugged. "Anyway what I was saying is are you excited to be Head Girl?" Her eyes flickered to Albus as if they were sharing an inside joke, while Scorpius almost choked on the water he was drinking. He swallowed it down and looked up at me his eyes showing a mix of emotions. The only ones I could make out were disappointment, a slightly miffed look, and a look that just screamed _Oh, come ON!_

"What?" I asked him distractedly as I watched Albus and Lily bite back grins. Meanwhile Scorpius just sighed, put his head in his hands and muttered something that sounded like _I man bed toy._ "What?" I asked and he mumbled again. "Scorpius! Speak up!" I said. Before it hit me and I knew what he was going to say. "Oh no." I groaned at the same time he said "I'm Head Boy." I widened my eyes and glared at Albus. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. He shrugged. Lily, being the girl she is, decided to take advantage of the situation and bring up the matter that I was dreading. "You know Head Boy and Girl almost ALWAYS end up falling in-" she was cut off by Scorpius and I both glaring at only person other than Scorpius who seemed to realize the weight of this situation was Hugo who pitifully patted my shoulder and gave me a sad look because he knew, when dad found out, he would flip.

Once we got off the train and to the great hall I headed to the Gryffindor table, happy to finally get away from Scorpius. But, on the other hand I was _not_ away from Lily. As soon as we sat down she grinned at me and nudged me with her elbow. "Don't act like you don't know you two would be cute together!" She badgered me. I snapped my head in her direction, glared and tartly responded with, "No, Lily, I _don't_ know that because it is not TRUE!" She rolled her eyes and continued with her absurd idea. "You might not want to acknowledge it, but you two are going to fall in love. I can feel it." I shoved her and retorted with, "Could you feel that?"

"Yes, I could thank you very much. Seriously though! I bet you two will have snogged at least once by Christmas!" She exclaimed excitedly as I widened my eyes and scolded her. I knew that the ceremony was about to start otherwise I wouldn't have been able to control my fiery temper as well as I could now. I glanced over towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy's eyes trained on me. I raised an eyebrow at him, he smirked at me, and then I rolled my eyes and looked away. Nice to see some things haven't changed.

"Welcome, wizards and witches, to another new year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagal exclaimed as cheers echoed throughout the hall. "Before we have the Sorting Ceremony I would like to introduce this year's head boy and girl, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley!" Applause echoed through the corridor once we stood up, along with a few snickers and death glares towards me that just screamed _don't you dare make him like you!_ I just rolled my eyes and sat down and ignored them. "Now, let the Sorting Ceremony begin!"

I walked into our common room at the same time Malfoy did to see our stuff. That's weird. Why wasn't it in our room? I glanced over at the two rooms and realized that got to choose which one we wanted. I walked up to the one on the left, peeked inside and declared that I wanted this one. Malfoy walked up to, peeked inside, and said "well, what if I want it." I gave him an irritated glare. "I chose it first. Why don't you just take the other one, I'm sure it's the same." He almost instantly snapped back with "Well, if it's the same then why don't you take it?!" "Because I chose this one before you did!" I responded with. _Why is this such a big deal!?_ Then he smirked up at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "We could always share?" He suggested and I felt my eyes widen in shock as I held back the barf, grabbed my stuff and headed to the other room. Just as I was about to give up and come back with 'I'd rather sleep on a stone floor than with you' I decided to beat him at his own game. I hauled my stuff back to the other room and challenged, "why don't we?" He grinned and stepped closer to me. "Fine by me." It was then I realized how close we were. Two inches forward and we were touching. I was about to respond when Eleanor stepped into our common room. "Scorpius?" She asked and he backed away, still keeping his eyes trained on me. "I was just about to load my things into MY room." He said and I responded to Eleanor, " Yes, his room is the one over there." I pointed across the room and continued, "That's the one all the Head Boys stay in, this is the one the Head Girls always stay in. You wouldn't want him staying in another girl's room, would you?" She rolled her eyes at me and pulled Scorpius along with his things to the other room. "Come on, it's more... Private... here, anyways." She said. I could've sworn Scorpius rolled his eyes along with me. I pulled my stuff into my room, checked on all the girls rooms to make sure the lights were out, and laid down for bed. I wonder what would've happened if Eleanor hadn't come in. I pushed the thought out of my head and went to sleep.


	2. It had always been her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

I woke to singing. I could hear a shower running and at first I thought it was my mum when I realized I was at Hogwarts. It must be Rose. I grinned, threw on a shirt and walked closer to her room. I could still hear the shower running, so I figured she must be in it and stepped into her room. Bad assumption. When I stepped in the first thing I saw was Rose, dressed in only a T-shirt and underwear. She sang to herself while I stood there frozen in place. I wracked my brain for a reason that I was in there when she turned around. Her eyes were closed at first, and she started to pull her shirt off when she opened them. We made eye contact and she let go of her shirt and screamed. I gulped and opened my mouth to try to talk, but my eyes were still trained on her figure no matter how hard I tried to get them off. I finally forced my eyes away and forced out, "I don't have towels, and I was going to ask for one, and I figured you were in the shower because I heard it running." She just stared at me dumbfounded her face as red as hair. Then she seemed to realize she wasn't wearing pants. "GETOUT!" She yelled, her words blurred together as she pushed me out the door. She slammed it in my face and I stood there for minutes, trying to regain my composure. When I finally did I yelled back, "You have a lovely voice." I could practically feel her rolling her eyes. I finished getting ready and I walked out of my room at the same time Rose walked out of hers. I walked up to her and said "Breakfast?" She nodded. She seemed happy that I was making the 'mature' move and not mentioning what happened earlier. I laughed to myself as we headed out of the common room. Mature, me? I thought she knew me better than that. We were halfway to the Great Hall when I smirked at her and snickered, "Nice panties." Her eyes got wide in shock as her face turned beet red, then she shoved me hard and stormed away. I grinned at her leave. I've always known how to make her blush.

When I walked into the Great Hall, Eleanor came rushing up to me, a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, Scorpy-worpy! I'm so sorry you have to room with that little she-devil!" She said and glared at Rose who was sitting and talking to Lily. I agreed with Eleanor and brushed past her to sit by Albus, who was already eating. My eyes trailed to Rose and Lily's conversation, that seemed to be the only place I wanted to look. Lily's eyes widened and she glanced at me. I knew Rose was telling her about the incident this morning. Then Lily started talking and Rose started grinning. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What was she so happy about?_ She turned around and looked at a Gryffindor named Callum Abraham who was also staring intently at her. She gave him a little wave, and he grinned and waved back. He said something to his friends, walked over to her and started chatting her up. Her face lit up in a grin and she nodded and said something back. Oh no. _This isn't what I think it is? Right?_ I decided I would give him a little _talk_ during Transfiguration, which was our first class. She turned her head and made eye contact with me after he walked away. She rolled her eyes and looked away and I found myself thinking about the first time we made eye contact.

 _First year! Scorpius thought as he sauntered into Platform 9 ¾, when he heard his father sigh. "What is it?" I asked. I looked at the man he was making eye contact with before they both looked away. He squatted down next to me and gestured with his head to the family of the man he had just looked at. "I don't have very good history with that family. I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger, and even now I can't seem to get past them. That little girl, is Rose Weasley. I have made peace with her mother, whom I did many terrible things to. Her father though, still has yet to forgive me. Don't expect that girl to try to be friends with you." I stared confused at the pretty redhead when she looked over at me. She smiled and I smiled back before dropping my gaze to the ground. When she finds out who I am she definitely won't be smiling at me. "But dad, why would she hate_ me _for something that_ you _did." He sighed. "If her father has any say, he'll take it out on our entire family, which includes you." He poked me in the stomach on 'you' causing me to giggle. I bid my family farewell before boarding the train and caught one more glimpse of the little red hair Weasley hoping she could see past my name._

I strode into Transfiguration and took a seat next to Callum, who at the moment was sitting alone. "'Ello, Callum." He gave me a weird look and said, "Hey Scorpius…." I cracked my knuckles and sat back in my chair. "Are you aware of what I can do to a guy?" He looked confused and shrugged. "What do you mean?" "Are you dating Rose?" I asked nonchalantly. He grinned and nodded smugly, "As of today! Why?" "Because I have a… well it will start as a request, that you break it off with her." He snorted and turned towards me. "Why do you care?" I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. But, if you don't, I could make your life a living hell. Would you like that?" To my surprise he laughed. "You don't scare me. And I'm not going to give up that easily." I just shrugged and flicked my wand."Have you noticed how you're Rose's first boyfriend?" He opened his mouth but I continued. "That's because of me. And I'd like to keep it that way." As I talked, magical ink began to imprint onto his hand with the words: _Watch your back._ His eyes widened and he opened his mouth again like he was about to say something to me when Rose walked in and sat next to him. "Hey!" She said before noticing me. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back and forth in between us. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked and he opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off. "Oh, nothing. Right, Callum?" He glanced at his hand, closed it and nodded before engaging Rose in a conversation that did not sound anything like him dumping her. I grit my teeth and figured I'd have to do a bit more. I always found a way.

After classes were over I went outside to study for a bit before heading back Rose and I's common room. When I got there Rose was leaning across the couch beginning to snog Callum. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart. Rose's face turned red while Callum glared at me for interrupting. "Come on, Callum. We can do homework in my room." Rose stood up and grabbed his hand while pulling him into her room. As soon as she shut the door I made the Magic Ink form a gigantic unicorn tattoo across his chest. Then across his lower torso it wrote, _If I were a unicorn..._ In bubble letters. I snickered as a few minutes later I heard Rose gasp. "Oh you have... Tattoos..." His voice said "what? No I- oh. Come here we need to talk." Then I couldn't hear them anymore. I snickered to myself. Finally he was breaking up with her! Her heart would be broken and I could be there to pick up the pieces.

The door whipped open and there stood Rose Weasley glaring at me so hard that if looks could kill, I'd be long dead. The top three buttons of her dress shirt were no longer buttoned, and it revealed a lacy black bra beneath. Her hair was falling messily out of its usual ponytail. Behind her stood a shirtless Callum with his hair all messy, and the Unicorn on his chest staring at me like I did something wrong. I could just imagine her running her hands through his hair and it made me sick. "Callum, you can leave now. I need to talk to Scorpius, alone." She said calmly, her voice sounding like she was trying to keep it even. He nodded, threw on his shirt and walked out of the door.

As soon as he was out the door she stomped up in front of me. "How many?" She said calmly though her face didn't suggest that emotion. "How many what?" I asked nonchalantly. "How many boys did you threaten?" She clarified. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "You'll have to be more specific." She let out an angry sigh through her clenched teeth. "How many boys did you threaten not to ask me out? I have only had two boyfriends my entire time at Hogwarts including Callum. Did you know that?! And did you know how worthless it made me feel before I realized that boys didn't define me?! Hmm?!" I gaped at her. I had never realized that. "I threatened all of the boys who liked you. Which by the way was a lot. And I didn't know that. I thought Callum was the only boyfriend." Her temper started to escalate as she ran her fingers angrily through her hair. "Oh my god, Scorpius you're impossible! Have you realized that because of you I missed out on so many experiences?! I didn't have my first kiss until fifth year. So, whilst all the other girls were off kissing whoever they liked, I didn't because I wanted it to be a magical moment. And it wasn't even that. It was during a game of truth or dare. And that is your fault. I haven't lost my virginity. I have never fallen in love because of you!" I would've liked that last part better without the never. I opened my mouth to answer but she wasn't done yet. This time her voice cracked in between words, angry tears flooded her face, and I could practically feel the pain in her voice. "Why, Scorpius? Why'd you do it? You complete arse! What could you possibly get out of it other than hurting me as much as you could? Was that your goal? Hurting me? Because congratulations! I'm hurt! I'm-" I cut her off by pressing my mouth against hers. After a few seconds she started kissing back, then seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away. She gave me a look of bewilderment. "I'm sorry." I said. She shook her head and dropped her eyes to the ground. "Scorpius, I'm... you're... Sorry doesn't cut it." She turned around and stormed into her room, leaving me standing there, staring at the closed door, and listening to her stifled sobs.

When Rose finally came out of her room, I got up from the chair I was waiting in and started to walk towards her. "Rose, I'm-" "Scorpius, I don't care what you're doing." She cut me off in a stern voice. "But I am going to see Callum. I'll be back later…. Probably." She winked at me and started towards the door, before pausing. "Maybe you should go see Eleanor. Your bimbo probably misses you." Her voice was different when she said this, but I couldn't figure out how. I was too focused on the words themselves. She was already out the door when I yelled back, "Maybe I will!"

As I made my way to the Slytherin common room I felt a dull ache in my chest. Weird. I'd never felt that before. I just shrugged to myself and entered the cold, stone room where the Slytherins stayed. Albus came up to me first. "Hey scor! What's up?" I felt a pang of guilt. I never told him about what I did to the guys that liked Rose. God, I hoped that Rose didn't tell Albus. Then everyone would be against me. My bimbo- I mean Eleanor rushed up to me and threw her arms around me. "Hey scorpy!" She giggled, "did you come to see me?"

All of the sudden, I didn't even feel like trying to pretend that I liked anyone other than Rose, that there was anyone else for me. That was when I realized that there never had been anyone else and there never would be. I just had to prove it to Rose.


End file.
